


【超蝙PWP】生日快乐（上）

by s10180821a



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, a male cross-dressed as a female
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s10180821a/pseuds/s10180821a
Summary: 如果可以的话，克拉克希望他能够把现在面前的这个画面拍下来──毕竟跑了这么多次的新闻前线，说他不会一点拍摄技术都是骗人的。今天是布鲁斯韦恩的生日，他的爱人的生日，他简直不敢相信蝙蝠侠送给他的礼物竟然是「蝙蝠侠」自己，克拉克都要搞不清楚今天到底是谁的生日了。





	【超蝙PWP】生日快乐（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 亨超／本蝙  
> ＊ 旗袍、高衩、女装PLAY、以及可能有一点Dirty Talk慎入  
> ＊ 没有剧情，就是PWP

如果可以的话，克拉克希望他能够把现在面前的这个画面拍下来──毕竟跑了这么多次的新闻前线，说他不会一点拍摄技术都是骗人的。

今天是布鲁斯韦恩的生日，他的爱人的生日，他简直不敢相信蝙蝠侠送给他的礼物竟然是「蝙蝠侠」自己，克拉克都要搞不清楚今天到底是谁的生日了。

──

布鲁斯穿着一件中国风的旗袍，而且他认为自己绝对是脑袋被蝙蝠镖打中脑门才会穿着薄纱材质、一看就很好撕开的那种款式。

首先不提这个蠢到极致的点子是谁提出来的，更愚蠢的是他布鲁斯韦恩的脑袋，他到底是不清醒到什么地步才会答应这种要求？

「生日快乐，亲爱的，现在我能享用我的蛋糕了吗？」克拉克毫不客气的说。手已经迫不及待的抚摸上布鲁斯穿着丝袜和旗袍的高衩之间裸露出来的肌肤，在极度羞耻和那么一点布鲁斯不想承认的期待之下他很敏感，克拉克的体温总是很高，这在夏天绝对是一个扣分的表现，他的掌心轻轻抚过的地方似乎都能轻易的挑起布鲁斯的情欲。

「今天是我的生日，超级男孩（Superboy）。」布鲁斯提醒道。并跟着话音落下的时候将克拉克推倒在床上，克拉克才刚从星球日报下班回来，穿着他最常穿的那件格子衬衫、系着黑色领带和牛仔裤，「我才该享用我的蛋糕。」

其实这个姿势从背后看的话有点糟糕，布鲁斯穿着一件高衩到露出内裤下缘的旗袍，跪在克拉克一只曲起和另一只微张的双腿中间，屁股高高的翘了起来，克拉克非常顺手的就把大掌放了上去揉捏几下。

「布鲁斯，认真的？」超人从来不会怀疑自己的直觉，但是在他伸进蝙蝠侠旗袍底下摸到一件女用蕾丝内裤的时候还是免不了大脑停止运作了一会。布鲁斯做爱的时候不喜欢用超能力──毕竟这样就失去了趣味，不是吗？

「蝙蝠侠做什么都很认真，包括上床。」在克拉克下意识的要伸手摸保险套和润滑剂的时候，布鲁斯牵住了他的手。克拉克没有问为什么，因为他知道自己脸皮薄的很的总裁恋人总是清楚他在干什么（至少清醒的时候是的）。

克拉克尊重布鲁斯，所以每次做爱的时候总是会带着保险套，虽然……得特别订制。他们在第一次的时候为了保险套的尺寸烦恼了不久。

布鲁斯拉着他的手伸进自己的旗袍里，克拉克勾起了对方的内裤，然后非常高兴的发现对方可给了自己一个大惊喜，毕竟总裁（没有穿内裤而且）替自己扩张这种是可不是天天都能见到的。

克拉克现在兴奋的就好像一只大金毛犬，给他一个尾巴估计晃的都能烧起来，布鲁斯带着他的手替自己脱下内裤扔到一边，可怜的小兄弟在滴着水流到了克拉克的衬衫和领带上，布鲁斯替他脱下了领带却绑住了克拉克的双手固定在头顶上，自己则是一手解开了皮带和裤头然后咬住了他的牛仔裤链，隔着一条内裤布鲁斯都能清楚的感受到超人身上的雄性贺尔蒙。

克拉克觉得他的世界在崩溃，超乎寻常的感官认知让他的大脑呈现一个奇怪的状态，他一边清楚的感觉到自己正处于高兴奋状态五官都敏感了起来，他怀疑自己听见了半个地球以外的奶猫在吵着说要喝奶，当然他也无法忽略被情欲支配的脑袋里源源不绝的在对这副身躯释放多巴胺。而他想尽办法的让自己不去注意布鲁斯正在帮他口的这个事实──这听起来很奇怪，因为克拉克想让自己保持理智，虽然这很难。

这不是他们之间的第一次性爱，克拉克在布鲁斯之前也有过几次和女人上床的经验，但他不知道布鲁斯穿上女装后竟然能让他产生了把他的总裁恋人狠狠操进床垫里让他哭出来的冲动。克拉克可以忍耐，他忍过了每一次布鲁斯淋浴完后的水滴沿着头发滴下来滑过他的脸颊，顺着那些伤痕溜进去围在下身浴巾里的样子、他忍过了布鲁斯战斗过后大汗淋漓而且满身是血，狼狈又倔将的样子、但他实在忍不住布鲁斯大方直白的勾引。

布鲁斯张开嘴极有经验的把克拉克的阴茎含进嘴里，他知道该怎么让克拉克舒服──这大概又是另一个克拉克喜欢和布鲁斯做爱的原因了。布鲁斯先是舔湿了克拉克惊人的老二，然后含住了前端皱褶处，用牙齿轻轻在上头打磨──这绝对是视觉跟触觉的双重飨宴，克拉克轻轻摸了摸布鲁斯的头，然后像每个男人一样仔细思考是不是应该马上操死这个妖精。

但克拉克的回答是不。布鲁斯握住了他的阴茎试图给他深喉，但是无奈克拉克实在是太大了，他没办法只好不情愿的吸了一下，发出啵的一声。与此同时克拉克在脑中放弃的宣布他等一下一定要把布鲁斯操到说不出话，不过这可以搁置在享受布鲁斯的口活之后。布鲁斯退了出来，一下子失去温暖泉源的克拉克有点不高兴，睁开眼睛往下看了一眼随后得到的是又硬了几分的冲动，布鲁斯测舔着他的阴茎，甚至更往前了，他在舔他的囊袋。非常好，克拉克边低声喘气边自暴自弃的想，非常好，布鲁斯要完蛋了。

优秀的感官认知让他清楚地听见布鲁斯的哼哼声，他有意无意的让自己的脸颊沾上克拉克的精液，然后往上看了他一眼，就一眼，克拉克觉得这都是在勾引他，每一个动作，每一个眼神。

秉持着服务至上的精神布鲁斯又九浅一深的交换着嘴里的动作，他的口交技巧好到让布鲁斯不知道该臣服在他的黑色披风之下、还是臣服在他这张嘴下，超人从来没有真正的想和蝙蝠侠较量过，除非蝙蝠侠想要和他来一场真正的、没有参杂任何杂念的架，在那样的情况下，如果不尽全力，那就是侮辱了自己的对手。

现在的布鲁斯正在尽全力讨好着他的超人，他也不能不回应吧，对吗？克拉克把布鲁斯拉了起来，温柔地亲吻着他红肿的嘴角，搂着他的腰，用手指操着他的小姑娘，然后射在那件衣服上。

TBC.


End file.
